


The kids aren't alright

by FrankieQuinn13



Series: Spike shots [7]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Male Pregnancy, Older Characters, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankieQuinn13/pseuds/FrankieQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission goes bad and ends with Adam, Bree and Chase injured and strung up on a wall. Yet somehow, Chase's mind is on other things. Like how Leo's been keeping secrets from him for the passed few months and how he just up and left with Douglas without saying a word to his husband first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kids aren't alright

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Fall out Boy's the Kids aren't alright, which is what i consider to be my Chaseo ship song. This came out fluffier than i wanted it to be
> 
> Apologies spelling, grammar and OOCness
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters

Knock knock knock

"Kendra honey-"

"Go away."

Eva shut her eyes as she placed her hand on the smooth surface of the bedroom door before taking a deep breath to quietly open it. A soft sniff came from the inside and Eva bit back the urge to sigh when she stepped inside and saw her daughter's huddled form in the middle of the bed against the wall.

"Kendra?"

"I said go away."

Eva shut the door behind her as she walked over to the bed and sat down. The only movement coming from the girl were the subtle shakes still rocking her form and Eva slid closer to her wrapping her arm around the young girl's shoulders.

"Mom, please go away." Was the muffled plea that came from the girl and Eva gave another sigh as she pulled her daughter closer.

"It's O.K Ken, it was your first mission and Harry said you did great, much better than he did on his first mission."

The girl gave a snort as she clumsily wiped her face on the back of the glove of her new mission suit. Eva gave a sad smile. Kendra's been waiting to try on her mission suit for months, she's ironed and cleaned it everyday since her thirteenth birthday and never looked happier than when she was running her fingers across it.

Now it's covered in dirt, torn in a couple of places and Kendra looks miserable wearing it.

"And Gina had-"

Eva was cut off. Kendra's head snapped up, brown eyes red with wet streaks running over her cheeks while her face flushed from crying, while long black strands of hair fell across her face.

"Harry and Gina didn't end up getting thrown in a ditch and passing out during a fight with henchmen." Kendra snapped and her voice started to crack as tears ran down her face, "They didn't put the mission at risk because they aren't useless."

Eva's eyes went wide, "Kendra you're not useless."

"Yes I am! I almost put everyone's lives in danger today. I glitched and the only bionics I have are in my right arm." Kendra put her head back down on her knees, "I can't even throw an energy sphere without it backfiring."

Eva paused for a moment, "You just need a little help. You know, I used to help your uncles and aunt train. I can help you with target practice tomorrow if you like."

"But I'm not like uncle Adam and uncle Chase and aunt Bree," Kendra gave a sniff, "I wasn't made for bionics, I only have bionics in one arm. It's not the same thing."

Eva let out a sigh.

This argument has been going on for a while and of course Kendra understood that the circumstances are different for her than everyone else.

Adam, Bree and Chase were the first humans to ever have bionics. The first successful experiments. But Eva never got any bionics and neither did her brother, David. Harry and Gina only got bionics because they were born prematurely, so Chase and mr. Davenport gave them bionics so that whatever else hadn't fully developed could be strengthened and Kendra got bionics after she had an accident and they used bionics to repair her arm.

Kendra wanted more, she wanted to be like her cousins and have bionics like they did but that wasn't possible.

They were never meant to have them after all, but now that they did, they formed part of the new team that was meant to follow after Adam, Bree and Chase retired.

Harry and Gina were trained from the age of five so they had a better handle on their abilities and started going on missions with Adam and Bree. Kendra on the other hand only had a few months of practice before her first mission, but she was thrilled when Chase an Leo said that she was ready.

Unfortunately things didn't go so well.

Eva looked up around her and took a deep breath. There were several posters all around the walls. Two Pig zombie movie posters were pinned up on the furthest wall right beneath the flat screen tv with an old game console. A computer was set up on a desk against another wall along with a couple of action figures scattered across the desk.

There were picture frames beside the bed. One had a picture of Adam, Bree and Chase, all with bright smiles while Adam held his fingers up behind his own head. Another had a much younger looking mr. Davenport and Tasha all bright smiles and grins as well and the last one was a picture of Leo and Chase.

The super genius had his arm wrapped around Leo's shoulders while Leo winked at the camera. Eva gave a soft snort at the pictures in the room, making a mental note to have them holographed as soon as she gets the chance.

When Harry told her about the mission and how Kendra ran off as soon as they made it home, she knew exactly where she'd find her daughter.

Leo is her favourite uncle after all and since he wasn't working the communication grid today, there was only one place Kendra could be.

Leo didn't go on any missions anymore, he mainly worked on direction. Keeping track on the missions and getting the team anything they needed like the mission specialist he's always been. He didn't live in the house either.

Leo and Chase moved out and got their own place years ago, Adam and Bree left a few years after them. But they still spent most of their time at the main house and when they did, they always made sure to spend some time with the kids.

Leo was hands down their favourite uncle, a fact that had Chase stewing in jealousy from time to time. Gina said that it's nothing personal it's just that they all have set roles; uncle Leo's the fun uncle and uncle Chase is the buzz kill.

That one had Chase fuming for a few days.

But Kendra was a little closer with Leo than the others.

"Uncle Leo is just like you isn't he? He only has bionics in his right arm too."

Kendra shook her head, "Uncle Leo doesn't go on missions. He only uses his bionics here in the house when there's a problem."

Eva let out a sigh, "He used to though."

Kendra looked up at her mom in confusion and Eva shifted a bit on the bed, "What?"

They don't talk about Leo's missions anymore, not since...

Well-

"Leo. He used to be part of the team, he went on missions all the time."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Eva gave a small smile, "Aunt Bree told me how Leo used to drive Chase insane. He'd disobey orders, get them in trouble and at the end of it all he'd still save the day."

"But.." Kendra pulled her legs out from under her and sat up on her knees, "Why'd he stop?"

"He... Things happened and grandpa thought it would be best if he stopped." Eva said not meeting her daughter's eyes before looking up with a smile, "But you know when he was, even though he only had bionics in one arm he still helped the team hundreds of times. He even saved me and your uncle David once."

"He did-wait..." Brown eyes went wide, "You went on a mission?!"

"Uh yeah, sort of-"

"What happened?"

Kendra said not being able to contain the excitement in her voice and her mother gave a smile. "I guess you're old enough to hear this story, but it's incredibly personal kiddo, especially to uncle Leo and uncle Chase. You have to promise you won't tell anyone."

"I promise!" Kendra said as she wiped her face, "I won't tell."

"Alright."

~FLASH BACK~

They were hung up on the wall.

There were high tech manacles shackled around their wrists keeping them solidly secured against the smooth steel walls of the prison.

Adam and Bree were hanging on either side of Chase. All three were injured and all three were exhausted.

Adam was just barely conscious, bleeding heavily from the wound on his left shoulder. He gave up on trying to break out of the restraints an hour ago, not only was the ache unbearable whenever he tried but his body felt too weak to make much of a move anyway.

Bree's leg was broken, she could still super speed but super didn't do much good when you're pinned up against the wall. Plus, super speeding on a broken leg was generally not a good idea even if you had bionics.

Chase's bionics were glitching but he still had some control over most of them. He was exhausted like the others but that didn't stop him from trying to break free.

The super genius' eyes were shut tight and his eyebrows were knit together in concentration, arms shaking under the strain until he had to stop. Taking heavy panting breaths as he leaned his head back against the wall.

"Chase?"

"Nothing." Chase growled in frustration and Bree let out an exasperated sigh, "The shackles must have some kind of device that nullifies bionics. That'd explain why Adam's super strength couldn't break them and why my molecular kinesis won't work."

Bree took a deep breath and moved her legs a bit, biting back a hiss as pain shot up from her leg up to her spine. "What about mr. Davenport, any word from him?"

"No. I'm not even sure if the distress signal went through before we were cuffed."

"Great."

"There has to be another way out of here." Chase said letting his eyes scan the room that they were in.

It was dark, there was nothing else in the room other than the shackles on the smooth steel walls. No windows, no visible electrical outlets and the door was mechanised.

Since they can't use any of their abilities and they couldn't find anything to help them escape the only hope they had left was for mr. Davenport to find and rescue them.

"Adam's getting weaker," Bree started as she gave her brother a worried glance before letting out a low groan as she moved her leg again, "He'll probably clean out the whole fridge when we get back home."

"That's if we make it home at all." Chase said quietly making Bree lift her head to look at him, "We can't be sure mr. Davenport will get the message and even if he does. He can't handle Ivan's minions on his own."

Ivan Gray.

He showed up a few weeks ago and took over Victor's place as the king of evil.

Eight years ago, the academy shut down and all the bionic children were set free since they had all managed to master their bionics and most of them wanted to try and have lives of their own. Mr. Davenport let them, but he still kept tabs on them. Adam, Bree and Chase were still the main bionic kids on the block only this time they got a new team member.

Leo joined the team and started going on missions with them about a week after the academy shut down and things were going well for the most part.

The sleep walking episodes ended after he got his own bionic capsule and Douglas still helped him with his bionics from time to time. Soon enough things went back to normal and they moved back to the house in Mission Creak, something that Tasha was more than happy for.

Things were peaceful for about seven years when a new player suddenly entered the scene. He didn't have bionics though and none of his minions were super soldiers.

No they were all androids.

The exact same kind of android that Marcus was.

Apparently Douglas hit a financial snag sometime between the time that he was hiding from Victor, before he started living with his brother so he decided to sell a few of his inventions to make some extra money.

He met a man that wanted his Android design and was prepared to pay quite the pretty penny for it and Douglas sold it too him.

The design was incredibly advanced so Douglas thought that the only person other than himself who'd be able to make the androids work would be his brother. So he didn't see the harm in selling the plans.

Unfortunately Douglas was wrong.

Not only was Ivan Gray able to recreate Douglas' android design but he even improved it, making his androids stronger, faster and smarter than Marcus ever was.

He started his campaign on total world domination a few months back, started off small. Bank robberies, car jackings and assaults but those were just tests to see how well his androids worked. Next came the kidnappings.

Foreign delegates on visits to the U.S and high profile political figures. Until finally moving up to stealing weapons of mass destruction with who know what in mind for them.

The Davenports have been tracking Ivan and his android minions for months, ever since Douglas came clean and told them what he did. They managed to stop a couple of robberies and rescue the kidnap victims n but then they found out about a nuclear bomb that went missing a few weeks back and just knew that Ivan had to be behind it.

The crime scene was too clean for any human culprits to be behind it, so whoever did it wasn't human.

Mr. Davenport managed to track the radiation trail that led the team to an abandoned warehouse hidden away somewhere on an island off the coast of Italy so Adam, Bree and Chase went to investigate.

Leo didn't come along, but then again Leo hasn't been to a lot of missions lately. Not since he just up and left anyway.

Chase let out a low growl as he tried his molecular kinesis one more time, since he knew he'd just start thinking about Leo and how crazy that stupid idiot made him if he had too much time to think.

About a year after the academy closed down, Chase and Leo started dating much to Tasha's surprise. Although Adam and Bree said that they saw that one coming a mile away and it was good. For seven years, they were happy.

They started talking about moving out of the house and getting their own place. Chase was working on the teleporter to try and see if there wouldn't be a way to teleport back and forth from where ever they lived to the lab while Leo helped mr. Davenport work on cracking geo-leaping. Something that Bree was very excited about since that meant that soon she'd be able to travel the world like she's always wanted without abandoning the team.

Then they talked about getting married after the state passed the laws on gay marriage. Tasha was a constant presence by her son's side once she found out, trying to get him interested in flowers and table settings and caterers. Adam had the most fun tormenting both of them with his theories as to exactly who the bride was before giving Leo his sympathies for having such a tiny future husband.

Yeah those few weeks were fun, fortunately the actual wedding was pretty toned down, despite Tasha's wedding bride zilla instincts continuously rearing its ugly head.

Honeymoon was pretty fun too.

And then, they started talking about kids and that's when Leo started acting strange.

Chase wanted kids, he made no secret about that, but Leo never really said much about it. He said it didn't really matter since they were both guys and therefore couldn't have any of their own anyway. Of course Chase knew that but he thought that maybe one day, they could adopt and Leo seemed pretty open at the suggestion.

But then two months later Leo started avoiding him. He'd been working on some projects with mr. Davenport for the first month. He'd come back late and never talked about any of the projects they were working on but at least Leo was still there. They'd sit on the couch in the living room or lie on Leo's bed before heading down to the labs to sleep.

One disadvantage of bionics, they had to sleep in individual capsules or else they'd start glitching. For Chase, glitching meant he just wouldn't be able to use his abilities for a while. For Leo, glitching meant sleep walking while causing massive amounts of destruction.

A week later Leo started to actively avoid him. He said that it wasn't a big deal, he was just busy with some stuff for the new Davenport industries and both Douglas and Donald would vouch for him when he did so Chase tried to brush it off. It's not a big deal and it's not like he and Leo absolutely have to know everything about each other all the time.

Right?

But then just two weeks ago Leo left, just disappeared one day and neither Adam, Bree or Chase has seen him since. Chase freaked when he realised that Leo was gone and almost immediately tried to track him down but mr. Davenport stopped him before he could.

He said that Leo was at another one of his facilities on a remote island and he wouldn't be back for a while. They were conducting an experiment that Leo apparently volunteered for. Of course Chase was upset since he didn't understand why Leo would keep something like this from him. Why Leo didn't just tell him, it's not like Chase would have stopped him. Not unless whatever he wanted to do was dangerous and had the potential to get him killed.

Which is probably why Leo didn't tell him.

He was doing something dangerous and he didn't tell Chase cause he knew the super genius would try to stop him.

Chase isn't exactly sure how he should feel, upset cause Leo's out risking his life for some unknown cause or be grateful that Leo didn't come along on the mission so he wasn't stuck in this mess.

"Mr. Davenport doesn't have to go up against them, all he has to do is get us out." Bree said, "We just have to wait."

Yeah this mission went very badly very quickly.

When Adam, Bree and Chase got to the secret base they found the entire base was swarming with android henchmen all of which knew about their arrival and stood waiting the moment they climbed out of the transport.

All things considered, they held off well. Lasted about an hour before Adam went down first after using his blast whip ability one too many times and it left him physically drained. Bree got caught off guard when she was suddenly surrounded by twenty or so androids all moving at super speed. One of them caught her leg leaving her to fall to the ground before snapping her leg nearly in half.

Chase held out the longest, using his magnetic manipulation to try and take the androids apart, but it was hard focusing when you had thirty attacks all coming at you at once. He he ended up getting knocked out before they woke up in the holding cell a few hours later.

Adam let out a low groan as he moved a bit and Bree pursed her lips in thought as she spoke, "Maybe Leo will save us."

At that Chase's concentration broke and he looked over at his sister, "No. Leo wouldn't stand a chance alone with those things, he'd just end up getting himself killed. Besides if something goes wrong, then he'll be the only one left with the chance to stop Ivan. It's better if he just stays away."

Bree gave a sigh, "Are you still mad about the experiment thing?"

"No."

"Yeah-yeah he is." Adam suddenly rasped out surprising his siblings since they didn't even think that he was coherent enough to hear let alone speak. "Leo's gone... Chase misses him."

The super genius glared at his brother when Bree leaned forward a bit to stare at him. "Leo's been calling everyday for the passed week but you won't take any of his video calls. You wouldn't be feeling as bad if you just talked to him."

"Oh, like he talked to me before just taking off for whatever facility where ever to do some experiment with Douglas, without even telling me?" Chase snapped and Bree almost recoiled before she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Mr. Davenport said that it was important and Leo couldn't wait to tell you about it first. It's like that mission we went on in Japan, remember, nuclear explosion Leo was at grandma Rose's with Tasha we left and didn't come back until two days later. Leo was a little mad yeah, but he didn't go pouting about it for days."

"This is nothing like Japan."

"It's exactly like Japan." Adam said with his head rolling to one side.

"No it's not!" Chase insisted gritting his teeth before taking a deep breath as he spoke. "Whatever experiment they've been doing it's been going on for weeks. There's a file on mr. Davenports system that's heavily protected by at least twelve firewalls and anti-hack software. It's been there for two months and I'm sure it's the same project that Leo's working on but he won't tell me about it. Seven years and he's keeping something from me, we promised no secrets."

Bree's eyes softened, "Chase, Leo loves you. If he is keeping anything from you it's probably because he thinks it's in your best interest."

Chase looked away, "We're supposed to be a team."

"And you are, but Chase you can't expect him to tell you every single little thing exactly when it happens." Bree said with a sigh, "He said he'll explain everything once he gets back and he will."

"But dude, you need to give him time to get back first." Adam's voice came out a little slurred and annoyed, he didn't lift his head but Chase heard him all the same.

God he hates it when they're right. Especially when Adam of all people is right.

He loves Leo of course he does and he trusts him it's just that, with all the times that Leo has stuck out for them, saved them and generally been there for them. It's hard not feeling a little insecure.

"First we need to find a way out of here." Bree said with an exasperated sigh as she looked around the room when her eyes fell on a metal crate against the wall to one side of the room. "What about the ventilation system?"

"It's to small for us to fit, besides I'm not sure if there's anything we could do with it."

"You mean we won't be able to fit in it. You'd probably fit just fine." Adam mumbled out with an odd grin and Chase rolled his eyes.

"How is it that you can barely move but you still have the energy to insult me?"

"We can't use our bionics because of the cuffs." Bree said and Chase's eyebrows furrowed in thought, "I'll try mr. Davenport again, maybe the message will go through and-"

Just then sirens started ringing, the screech of the horn echoed off of the metal walls making Adam, Bree and Chase cringe and Chase was never more grateful that his bionic hearing wasn't working.

"What's going on?!" The speedster shouted over the sirens and Adam's head tilted to the side as he said.

"Lunch?"

Chase rolled his eyes, "It's an emergency siren. Something bad must be going on on the base."

"Do you think it's mr. Davenport?"

"I hope so, if it isn't we'll be in big trouble."

The next thirty minutes were tense. They couldn't hear anything except for the sirens ringing loudly in the air and Adam seemed to be drifting back into incoherent territory again when a loud slam suddenly hit the door, before another and then another.

The door seemed to bend and dent inwards as whatever was out there kept hitting it until one last hard hit sent the door skidding across the room to reveal a young man standing in the door way with one arm braced against the wall while the other hung loosely by his side.

"I leave you guys alone for five minutes."

"Leo!" Bree said as her expression filled with relief while Adam only briefly lifted his head before letting it fall again, "...yay..."

Leo smiled as he quickly went inside and moved towards Chase first and the super genius couldn't help but grumble out. "It's been two weeks."

Leo looked up at him and let out a sigh, "Can we please not do this right now?"

"How did you find us?" Bree asked and Leo gave her a small smile, "Big D got your distress signal and tracked you here. I came as soon as I found out."

"O.K but how did you get passed the androids?"

"Good looks and charm."

Bree gave a snort of amusement. Leo stretched up so he could reach the manacles restraining Chase against the wall, coming up so close that Chase could see him perfectly and he didn't like what he saw one bit.

Leo had bruises and scratches all over his arms, there was a short cut on his forehead and a swelling bruise underneath his left eye. Leo's bionic arm was worse for wear. There was blood, bleeding out over the appendage, silver wires from the bionics gleamed brightly against the crimson flow of blood in the spot where it looked like something had slashed at him and caught his arm.

To make matters worse, Leo looked exhausted. Not like he was tired from fighting, but like he hasn't slept in days.

"Leo, you're hurt! What happened?!" Leo looked up at the super genius for a moment before looking away. The first manacles broke off and crumbled to the ground as he crushed it in his hand before doing the same to the other.

"Sometimes good looks and charm didn't work." Chase went crashing to the ground but Leo helped steady his descent.

"Leo I-"

"It's O.K, apology accepted."

"Apology _accepted_?!" Chase almost gaped at the other and Leo just grinned as he leaned forward to press a kiss against the super genius' lips. Still breathing hard he made sure Chase was leaning against the wall before moving on to Bree.

"Leo careful, my leg's broken."

"Which one?"

"The one on the left." Leo nodded as he wrapped his left arm around Bree's waist before reaching up to break her restraints and carefully set her down on the ground.

"Are you O.K?"

"I'm fine, but Adam can barely move."

"What happened?"

"He used his blast whip ability too much and maxed himself out." Chase said as he pushed himself up onto his feet. "We need to get back to the lab so he can recover."

Leo paused for the briefest of moments before breaking Adam's shackles and the teen went crashing to the ground.

"Ow..."

"Sorry." Leo grabbed his arm and pulled it around his shoulders as he pulled him up. "We need to go."

Bree frowned, "Wouldn't it be better to give him transfer some energy to him so he can walk on his own."

"No, there are too many risks involved with Leo's energy transferrence ability. He's not doing that." Chase said with a stern glare directed at Leo and the other just looked away.

"Chase is right, there's too much to risk right now. We just need to be careful."

The super genius almost blinked in surprise since Leo's usually never that complacent on missions. There's always somekind of argument as to exactly why Leo can't save the day on his own but then he'd still end up saving them anyway.

He's such a pain.

But right now Leo wasn't arguing and Chase couldn't help but wonder why.

"C'mon let's go, the transport is in one of the underground tunnels leading out to see."

Chase moved to wrap an arm around Bree's waist before pulling her's around his neck as they left the room. The super genius gave his abilities a try and almost winced when his bionic hearing caught the sound of the sirens ringing all around the base. Chase cringed, resisting the urge to fall to the ground and freak out the way he did on his first day of school. It's been a while since he's had his bionics practically switched off.

They made their way through the dark hallways as quickly as possibly away from the main entry way. Chase could detect around twenty androids swarming around somewhere in the base. The super genius blinked in surprise since he's sure there were at least fifty of them left when he was knocked out.

Did Leo get rid of the others?

Leo was moving with a slight limp in his step, his bionic arm hung loosely at his side while the other was wrapped around Adam's waist, dragging the larger man along with him as they went down the steps of a spiralling staircase leading down to the underground tunnels beneath the island.

He was weak, a lot weaker than he should be even after fighting off thirty androids.

Chase only had a moment to process that thought when they finally made it to the last level and Leo shifted Adam in his grasp to open the heavy steel door leading out to the underground bay.

Two loud screeching cries filled the air just before a voice spoke to draw their attention.

"My my my, very impressive indeed."

~END FLASHBACK~

"Was it Ivan Gray?"

Kendra was underneath the covers on Leo's bed by now. Black mission boots were lying on the end of the bed along with her gloves, while her head was braced on the palm of her left hand staring up at her mother with unrestrained curiosity.

Eva nodded, "Yup. He was waiting for them right there in front of the transport they needed to get home, with all twenty of the androids that were left right there with him."

"What did they do?" Kendra asked as she clumsily wiped her hair out of her face before leaning forward towards her mother, "How did they get out?"

Eva paused, biting her lip for a moment before she spoke, "Well, they were forced to use their bionics to protect uncle Adam and get rid of the androids. Aunt Bree had to use her super speed, even though her left leg was broken."

Kendra's eyes went wide, "Is that why she has a prosthetic leg now?"

"Yeah. Her leg was damaged too badly to repair so grandpa had to make her a new one." Eva took a deep breath as she reached out to tuck a strand of the girls hair behind her ear. "Uncle Leo used his arm to take out more than half of the androids while uncle Chase managed to catch Ivan Gray. They made it back home and everyone was saved. The end."

The woman smiled while her daughter just frowned at her in return, "How can that be the end? What about you and uncle David, how did uncle Leo save you guys?"

"Well," Eva cleared her throat, "When uncle Leo went looking for the others he found two babies, left behind in a medical room in the base. Ivan was going to try and make his own human bionic soldiers so he kidnapped two kids, he planned on implanting them with bionics. But Leo took them back to the transport before he went back to look for your aunt and uncles."

"So the babies were you and uncle David?"

"Yes. Uncle Leo brought us back here and that's how he saved us. Not bad for someone with just one bionic arm huh?"

"Yeah," Kendra said with a small smile before her head gave a slight tilt as she asked, "Mom. How come I've never heard this story before? It doesn't sound all that bad and I already know that you and uncle David were adopted."

Eva took a deep breath, "Uncle Leo and uncle Chase don't really like talking about it all that much. That was the last mission uncle Leo went on since his bionics took a huge toll on his body, talking about it makes them think about everything that almost went wrong so it's important that you don't bring it up, O.K Ken? You can't tell anyone, not even Harry and Gina."

Kendra let out a sigh, "O.K. I promise I won't tell."

"Good." The woman said as she ran her hand through her daughters hair one last time before looking up at the clock on the wall, "It's getting late, you should probably get back to the lab to sleep."

"But, can't I stay in here?"

"Honey your bionics can't handle that, especially after a big mission. You'll start sleep walking like your uncle again-"

"Please mom." The girl begged, "Just for tonight?"

Eva gave a sigh, "Till morning. I'll come get you so you can get a few hours in your capsule before training. Deal?"

"Deal!" Kendra nodded with a bright smile that Eva returned as she leaned forward to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight, Kendra."

"Night mom."

Eva got up off the bed and walked towards the door, giving one last look to watch her daughter pull the duvet up over her shoulders as she settled in the bed before opening the door and switching off the light as she walked out the door. The woman closed the door, letting out a heavy sigh as she dragged a hand through her brown curls when she felt arms go around her waist prompting her to lean back against the hard chest pressed against her back.

"James. How did the mission go?"

"Fine. I heard about what happened with the kids so I came up here." A voice said and Eva shut her eyes as she took a deep breath. "Are you ever going to tell her the truth?"

"Yes, I will. She's just... It's too soon to tell her everything right now, if the government ever found out-"

"She'll figure it out eventually, Eva. Harry and Gina will put it together eventually too." The figure behind her said and Eva turned back to stare into her husbands eyes. He was still dressed in his mission suit from his mission with Chase and Bree. Pitch black hair and green eyes, there was a large scar leading down from his forehead towards the left side of his jaw from the time it was made all those years ago. "They're smart kids."

"Has David said anything yet?"

James smirked, "Your niece went snooping and found one of Leo's old mission suits, David pretty much gave them the same version that you did."

Eva gave an exasperated sigh, "Gina, of course she did. I bet she hasn't given up though, right?"

"What? You think Kendra's going to let it go?" The man gave a scoff, "She probably plans on going through Leo's room before getting Harry to hack the computer system tomorrow."

"Oh God, sometimes they're such a pain."

"And who's fault is that? They get that from your side, you know. All that Dooley-Davenport blood obviously breeds chaos."

"Shut up." Eva growled as she punched his arm earning a chuckle from James before she took a deep breath, "We'll tell them the truth, just not yet."

"Alright, but don't be surprised when Leo's room is totalled tomorrow morning."

Eva gave a snort, "Sugar, I think I'd be disappointed if it isn't."

James laughed as he leaned down to kiss Eva on the lips.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The last android hit the ground in a loud crash.

Arms and limbs were twisted around to reveal gleaming strips of hard metal while bright sparks flashed and flickered until they eventually just died out.

Chase took them all on, with the occasional energy sphere from Leo helping out every now and then. Leo's main priority was getting Adam and Bree secured, in the transport without injuring either of his siblings any further than they already were. Right now they were probably trying to calm down the screeching babies in the back of the cab.

Chase and Bree all but freaked when they realised that the screeching they heard earlier was coming from two infants from the inside of their transport.

Leo found them on the base. Hooked up to at least six machines, all of which were stabilising their newly implanted bionics. Apparently Ivan was getting bored with the androids and was trying to pull a Victor Krane by creating his own bionic children instead. Somehow he figured out a way to give human beings bionics, so he kidnapped two kids and started experimenting on them about a week after he stole the nuke they were looking for.

But the operation was sloppy, rushed.

Both of the infants had the same kind of scars that Victor had when he was implanting himself with bionics. Long and jagged, those were obviously what had the kids screaming so loudly. They must be in unbearable pain.

"You four are beginning to become a bigger problem than I had anticipated." The woman said with a slight tilt of her head as she clicked her tongue at the crumpled remains of her androids before looking up at Chase with a dark glare in her eyes. "Perhaps I should have killed you all sooner."

Oh right, Ivan is actually a woman.

Ivanna Gray.

They found out that fun little face a few moments ago when she suddenly turned off her ID mask. How she managed to get her hands on an ID and get passed Douglas is beyond them, but that isn't really a priority right now.

"But then I suppose, I wasn't expecting your husband to show up dear boy. He's been gone for so long I almost forgot he existed."

Chase was breathing hard. He was nearing the same point of exhaustion as Adam but he still had some energy left and since Ivanna wasn't bionic it shouldn't be too hard to take her down. Still, Chase's eyes went wide at the woman's comment.

"How do you know-"

"Don't insult me." The woman scoffed "I am a genius, remember?"

"Whatever, just give up Ivanna. You're out of minions and outnumbered. Leo's probably already called mister Davenport and he'll be here with the authorities to take you in for your crimes."

"Outnumbered? Who are you referring to dear? Your unconscious brother, crippled sister or your heavily injured spouse because I'm sure they're of no use to you now." Ivanna said as she placed a hand on her hip before looking up in thought. "Or maybe you're referring to my children, although I'm not sure how they could help you but-"

"You're sick." Chase growled out as his hands clenched, "What you did to those kids is-"

"Evil? If I were you I'd think again Chase." Ivanna said as she stood up straight. "Just look at yourself. If I'm evil, then what does that say about your dear father and uncle?"

"They're nothing like you."

"That much is true, I'm much more gifted than they could ever be and soon I'll make sure the whole world knows it."

"You'll never get the chance."

"Wanna bet boy wonder?" Ivanna said with a smirk as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small plastic remote, that she twirled in her fingers for a moment before she stopped and aimed it at Chase before pressing the button on the side.

Chase froze and his mind shut down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shhh. It's O.K."

Leo said putting the younger of the two down on the seat beside who he assumes would be his sister. Bree was standing beside him in the transport, buckling her brother down in his seat so he wouldn't got falling all over when they take off.

The girl gave a smile as she turned back towards Leo and watched him put the child down, the speedster hobbled over as best as she could with one leg leaning over Leo to stare at the two babies.

"They're finally asleep, you're good at this."

Leo glanced up at his sister as he whispered, "Bree, Bree, Bree. When will you learn that I am good at everything?"

Bree arched a brow at him, "Are you good at football?"

"Except that."

"And baseball?"

"O.K that too."

"And turning around in a circle more than three times without throwing up?"

"O.K, O.K. I get it." Bree gave a chuckle as Leo stood up straight, when he looked up and realised how quite it suddenly was.

The transport was outside of the building. Leo and Bree had to carry Adam through a long tunnel that led to where he'd parked the vehicle outside while Chase held back Ivanna and her androids.

Leo hadn't wanted to leave him behind, but Chase insisted when Leo told them about the kids he'd found on the base. He said he could handle it and Leo's seen the super genius handle a lot worse than twenty androids on his own.

Thirteen if you take away the seven that Leo managed to take out on their way out of the base.

But Chase hasn't caught up yet and Leo couldn't hear a single sound coming from the tunnel anymore.

"Something's wrong." Leo said as he turned around and opened the hatch on the hatch door. "Watch Adam and the kids, I'll be right back."

Bree's eyes went wide, "What- no Leo, I'm coming with you."

"No you have to stay here." Leo said with a stern glare as he looked back at the speedster. "We can't leave them alone. If something goes wrong then one of us needs to be here to protect them and get out of here. Big D should be here soon with the FBI."

Bree quickly moved closer, biting back a wince of pain at the strain on her leg before she spoke, "Adam is unconscious, the only thing left to do for him is get him back to the lab. But even if he wasn't, he'd never leave any of us behind and I'm not leaving without you and Chase either. If I take you we'll be faster."

"Bree your leg is broken. What are you gonna do, super hop around on one leg?" Leo asked before he took a deep breath and spoke as clearly as possible. "When Chase isn't here, I'm in charge and as second in command I'm ordering-"

"Leo there's something wrong with you." That made Leo almost pull back in surprise as the girl moved closer, "You're weak. I can see it and Chase probably saw it too. I don't know what that is, but if something is wrong back there, you won't be able to handle it yourself-"

"Bree-"

"And as your _sister_ , I'm _telling_ you that I'm coming with you whether you like it or not. So you can either hold on or try to keep up."

Leo's eyes softened and he couldn't help but smile as he turned back, "I guess an alarm will go off if anything goes wrong in here."

Bree smiled, "Exactly, now come on. We're all leaving here together."

Leo grabbed a hold of Bree's arm when-

"AAAHHHH!"

The two froze at the bone chilling scream that ripped through the air, only slightly surprised when the two babies strapped into the seat didn't do more than whine softly before drifting off to sleep. Adam squirmed in his chair his eyebrows furrowed and his eyelids clenched tight as he mumbled,

"Chase?"

Leo's eyes went wide.

"Go, now!"

Bree held onto Leo as she moved in a blur, out of the transport through the tunnel back into the basement. The speedster stopped at the entrance where she almost doubled over and moaned at the pain in her broken leg.

"Bree?!" Leo immediately went down to shoulder the girl so she could lean her weight on him when a loud thud and a sickening crack rang through out the room making them both look up as another scream filled the air.

"AHHH!"

"Oh my God." Leo gasped and Bree's eyes went side when they saw Chase standing in the middle of the room. Panting heavily with his frame tense and his nostrils flared as he glared at the figure dangling down from his choke hold.

Ivanna's head bleeding heavily, a large potion of her normally golden blonde hair was soaked through in a maroon red and stuck to the side of her head, while one of her blue eyes seemed to be sealed shut. Her left arm was twisted back at an unnatural angle, exposing a portion of a broken bone gleaming in a crimson sheen.

"Chase! What are you doing are you crazy?!" Bree screeched almost pulling from Leo's hold, but the super genius didn't reply. Just let out an ear bursting growl that made them flinch back.

A bright blinking red light suddenly caught Leo's attention and he saw a long sleek device that almost looked like a remote. It obviously wasn't Davenport industries tech so it could be one of Chase's gadgets so it must belong to Ivanna.

The woman was fighting back weakly against the hold around her neck and she started to choke as she spat, "Le-Let me go... Yo-...brute."

"Chase!" Bree screamed again and suddenly a light went off in his head when he remembered Mission Creak's talent show more than eight years back.

The time Eddie gave him a device that shuts down bionics, Chase's magic show failed, he freaked out and-

"It's not Chase, it's Spike."

"What?"

"Ivanna used a bionic signal disrupter on him. Like I did at the talent show, don't you remember?"

Bree shook her head, "Leo, Spike might be violent but he's never been this violent it's like he's trying to kill her."

"Something must be wrong, we need to get her away from him." Bree moved away from Leo when just as Ivanna's choking got worse and the speedsters eyes went wide when it seemed like Spike was lifting her up higher.

"CHASE NO!"

Bree moved without even thinking. The girl moved as fast as her bionics would allow and snatched Ivanna out of Spike's grasp before he could slam her down onto the concrete, unfortunately that's when Bree's super speed gave out on her and they went tumbling to the ground.

Bree let go of Ivanna and rolled across the floor until she came to a stop just a few feet in front of a brick wall. Spike let out a furious roar and Leo ran across the room towards Bree as the alter ego did the same.

Heavy angered footsteps thundered in the room and Spike snarled viciously as he moved while Bree slowly tried to recover and get back up. But her leg was badly damaged and the pain was too great for her to withstand.

Leo felt his heart stop when Spike grabbed Bree by her throat as well and sneered at her.

Bree shrieked in pain when she was suddenly yanked up off the ground and her legs were left to dangle in the air.

The speedster's hands went up to Spike's, trying to pry off the death grip around her throat as she rasped, "Chase, stop... Snap out of it."

Spike just gave another roar seeming to lift the girl up into the air to finish what he was going to do to Ivanna, when another hand suddenly wrapped around his own and squeezed, forcing the alter ego to let go as pain shot up right through his arm.

Bree fell to the floor with another shriek of pain as she landed on her broken leg.

Leo's hand was still wrapped around Spike's wrist and he smirked as he spoke, "That-...that's far enough captain commando."

Bree looked up at Leo and saw how exhausted he was, just short of passing out even as he stared down Spike. Ivanna was on the other side of the room, unconscious lying on her back from the roll she took while the remote lay just a few feet away from her.

The speedster started crawling over the floor, forcing back the yelps of pain that shot through her as she moved towards it. When Spike let out another roar.

But before Leo could even think about moving Spike's hand suddenly twisted around in his grasp and lifted the other up off the ground.

Leo's eyes went side, "Chase-"

Suddenly Spike let go, dropping Leo to the floor before his arm started to glow and he pulled his fist back.

Since when can he do that?!

It all seemed to move in slow motion all over again.

Bree screamed and Leo saw the blue glowing fist headed straight for him and he knew he wouldn't be able to move in time.

The next moment Bree fell down to the ground as a massive impact rocked through the base, against the walls making the ground quiver and causing dust to fill the air in large thick clouds.

The tremors rocked through the building, pieces of cement broke off of the walls. The tremors slowly stopped and the dust clouds started to clear. Bree coughed loudly as she turned back and tried to see through the polluted air.

The dust slowly started to settle and she could see Spike's figure standing in front of the wall where a spider web of large gaping cracks spanned out and across the room.

The alter-ego was still breathing hard, it's heavy breaths filled the room, but Bree couldn't see or hear Leo.

"Leo! Leo are you O.K?"

No reply.

Bree panicked and turned back to go after the remote, moving as fast as her injuries would allow.

Spike huffed out an angered breath when the dust cleared, revealing that Leo had actually managed to catch his punch with his bionic arm.

The blow was aimed low towards his stomach. Leo caught it, bracing his normal arm against the wall to try and steady himself while the bionic kept Spike's arm locked in his grasp.

His normal arm was broken, Leo could feel the bones pushing against his skin threatening to pierce through. His bionic arm was acting up. Sparking up with bright flashes where the bionic wires were exposed, letting out a slight beep now and then but it still held steady if just barely.

"We...ugh-ugh. We really need to work on your anger issues." Leo rasped out with a slight smile while his breath's came out in pants.

Spike just growled as he tried to move his fist closer, it was still glowing blue and Leo had a sneaking suspicion that whatever happened the next time it made contact wouldn't be pretty.

He won't let that happen.

"Chase... Chase snap out of it. Ivanna's done, big D'll be here any minute-" Spike let out a loud growl as he pushed even further and Leo's arm gave a little more. Not that his arm was weakening despite all the abuse it's endured, but he needs to conserve energy. He's not supposed to be pushing himself like this.

"Leo! Leo, I got the remote!" Bree's voice shouted somewhere across the room and Leo started to panic.

"No, Bree don't press anything, it'll just make things worse!"

"But-"

"Bree trust me, I can handle this!"

No he can't.

Spike's arm started to move closer, there wasn't enough time to wait and let Chase snap out of it himself like they usually do with Spike. Leo's hand was almost flat against his stomach right now but he kept pushing back trying to kept the hand, that now felt like it was surrounded by static, at bay.

Leo swallowed hard as he looked up into Spike's eyes.

No, not Spike. Chase's eyes.

He's in there somewhere, Leo just needs to find him.

"Do you remember a couple months ago, when you said you wanted to have kids?" Leo asked but Spike didn't show any signs of comprehension so he continued. "You scared the living shit out of me when you said that. I-I've never really thought about that not even before we got together. It's just such a scary thought. Whenever my mind goes there I start thinking about daipers and vomit and drooling." Leo chuckled even as Spike pressed down harder but he pushed back. "But...ngh... Most of all, I think about my dad, my biological father and what a screw up he was. He put me and my mom through hell, I hated him when we I growing up and I'm just so scared that-that might be me someday. I might screw up and ruin my kids lives or ruin yours and I can't do that...I-I refuse to do that."

"But then a few days later, I looked up at you and I just knew everything would be O.K as long as you stayed by my side. Nothing would go wrong, because everyday I see you is the happiest day of my life and if you were ever actually someone's father, you'd be perfect. You'd never do what he did to me and my mom and I could never hurt you like that either." Leo's smile grew even brighter as his eyes started to sting and fill with tears, from the strain of hanging on or emotion he wasn't sure, but Spike's head gave an odd twitch and his eyes started flashing green.

"So a week afterwards I went to big D and Douglas and they put me on this experimental programme they had going." Leo gave a snort, "Remember that thing we saw on one of the videos that Adam gave us for our honeymoon and you said you wanted to try it three weeks ago? Well, big D and Douglas said that the procedure they did on me would take a while to take hold so I figured it would be O.K to, you know, without worrying too much. That was two weeks ago, I started getting sick the next day so big D had me sent to facility X with Douglas in case there was something wrong. Turns out there wasn't anything wrong, not necessarily anyway... I'm pregnant."

Bree gasped, Spike's eyes were flashing and the alter ego pulled back a bit, "It was supposed to be a surprise, I was going to tell you, but then this happened and I snuck out and stole one of the transports to get here. They're probably going to kill me when we get back. But I couldn't just sit there when you guys were in trouble. I want you to be a father just like you wanted... Chase?"

Spike stepped back completely and let out a low moan as he went down on his knees. His eyes were stuck on green now and Leo pushed away from the wall, wincing in pain when his injured arm was released from between himself and the wall and a sharp pain shot up his spine. But didn't stop moving as he went down crouch next to Spike putting the bionic hand on the side of the super genius' face as his voice cracked as he spoke and the tears finally fell from his eyes.

"Sugar, come back to me. I can't do this without you." Leo said as he leaned in and gave Chase a kiss. The super genius seemed to flinch for a moment before Leo felt him return it, wrapping his arms around Leo's waist as he pulled him closer.

Leo gasped when Chase pried his mouth open to deepen the kiss before pulling back with a tired but beaming smile as he whispered, "You- You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, Douglas confirmed it a few days ago. Of course all thanks to his genius and perfect hair." Leo gave a huff and Chase swallowed hard as he asked, "Does he know if its a boy or a girl or can't you tell ye-"

"Big D figured out a way to tell early."

"And?"

"It's both."

Chase's eyes went wide, "Both, so they're-"

"Twins? As far as big D can tell."

Chase gaped, "So they're, I'm I'm gonna- you're pregnant?!"

The super genius' eyes shut and he suddenly collapsed, falling forward right on top of Leo. Leo caught him and almost panicked for a moment when he felt Chase's breathing against his neck and realised that the super genius just passed out.

Typical.

"Oh my God! You're pregnant?!"

Leo looked up to find Bree gaping at him across the room and gave a sheepish grin as he sat back with Chase still on top of him.

"Uh... Surprise?"

Bree just continued to gape at him when footsteps suddenly came from the tunnel.

"I knew I shouldn't have left him with you. _'Don't worry Donnie I've got this I can watch the kid'_."

"Hey I don't remember telling Leo anything about the mission you're the one that messed up and butt dialled him right in the middle of the distress call."

Mr. Davenport and Douglas appeared in the tunnel.

"Leo thank- is that Chase? Is he O.K?" Donald asked as he rushed forward and Leo just waved him off. "He's fine, I think he just passed out."

"Oh, good, I'd hate for any sympathy for Chase to ruin my enjoying your punishment for sneaking out!" Donald screamed and Leo flinched, "Leo, you're pregnant, you can't just go on any random mission you like. Who knows what could've happened."

"You could've gotten hurt or worse," Douglas said from his spot where he was checking on Bree across the room. "We heard babies screaming over the emergency call you made earlier, Donnie here almost peed his pants thinking that you might've given labour."

Leo's gave him an incredulous look. "Really?"

Donald rolled his eyes, "Well I've never done this before, how am I supposed to know when what happens?" Douglas suddenly glanced back at Leo, "You didn't... Cause I mean we found two babies in the transport with Adam and-"

"Seriously?!" Leo said indignantly and Douglas pulled back a bit, "And you guys are supposed to help me get through this."

"We have books, we'll figure it out."

Donald shrugged when he glanced back at Ivanna's body and frowned, "Who's she?"

"That, is Ivanna Gray." Bree said from and Douglas just stared at her in confusion, "Don't you mean Ivan Gray?"

"Nope, Ivanna."

"Ugh, big D." Leo said when he suddenly felt his head begin to spin and he swayed back a bit, but they ignored him.

"Wait a minute, so he's a she?" Donald asked as he looked back at his brother, "You got tricked by a girl?"

Bree glared, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Big D..."

"I didn't know she was a girl!"

"What's wrong with her being a girl?!"

The next moment Leo fell back onto the ground and passed out, effectively ending the argument. Donald's head snapped back and he put his finger's against Leo's pulse before letting out a sigh.

"He's O.K, but we need to get back to the lab." Donald said already moving forward so he could get Chase off of Leo.

"What about Ivanna?" Bree asked as she bit back a wince as Douglas scooped her up so she wouldn't have to walk all the way back.

"The authorities should be here soon, they'll take care of her. Right now we need to get you guys fixed up."

"I can't believe he's pregnant." Bree said softly as she stared at the two on the floor, "How is that even possible?"

Douglas cringed, "Trust me you don't wanna know. But hey, you wanna know what Leo's naming them?"

"You know?"

"Yeah he told me. It's David and Eva."

"David and-" mr. Davenport gaped in shock, "I thought we agreed on Donald and Donna."

"Wow." Bree started as Douglas carried her out, "You really do have to have your name on everything don't you?"

Douglas gave a snort and Donald just rolled his eyes.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> From the feed back i got on ff dot net, some people were confused with this one so I do plan on explaining it into a larger story just to explain whats going on but that's only later


End file.
